


Life after the Arcadia

by orphan_account



Series: "sad" Fanfiction (Life Is strange) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heavy - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Lesbian, Minor Character Death, Nighmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trip, Romance, Sad, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stress, Weed, bae over bay, debression, here again, my bae over bay story, pricefield, rip Arcadia, sac arcadia, stress smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield make her the most difficult decision and watch when tornado destroyed her hometown. Can Chloe and Max survive together?.. how Max cope to guilt.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (I don`t have beta, I editing my work myself.. I don`t want.. I want to learn myself.   
> English is not my first languege and personal reason too. there may be errors.   
> So I`m sorry about any spelling/grammar errors. don`t read if it annoy and DON`T comment about it.. still I appreciate every comment and advice. :) Welcome story "Life after arcadia)

"Max it's time."

"Chloe I can't make this decision."

"No Max.. you're the only who can"

I stood my tiptoes and pressed our lips together. The kiss was so different. Slow dramatic and just perfect. After I pull back the kiss tears still rolled down my cheeks Chloe took step back a little.

"I always love you, Max... Don't forget about me".

I turned around and watched the tornado and back the photo, but then I just ripped that photo in half.

"Not anymore."

Chloe's POV

we looked together when the storm destroyed our household.

I take Max's hand.

After a while, Max covered her face against my shoulder, I hold her.

"Hey Max?.. let's leave, I lead us towards my truck.

"we can sleep here, and in the morning we go.. and watch who survived okay?"

S-sorry C-Chlo" Max sobbed.

"No, no shhh I'm here it's okay shhhh."

I ran my fingers through Max's hair and closing my own eyes.

Max lay her head my lap I still stroking her hair and thought what happened I glanced down my lap (she has been through so much) soft sigh I closed my own eyes.

And soon sleep take over me.

 

 


	2. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who make it.

In the morning, I woke up first. I looked around the storm is over now.

Gentle I shake Max's awake.

"Mmmh what," Max asked.

"It's over now.."

Max opened the door and walked the cliff I sigh, and followed her.. I do not want her to be alone. Right now.

"Hey..."

"Chloe this... Max start.

"Don't look."

I turned Max facing me, and took her tight embrace, "shhhh."

"It's all my fault.. we don't have anymore h-home" Max responded.

"It's not, it was an unfair, and I'm so so sorry."

"And, we have a home, but now it's somewhere else."

"hey shhh don't cry we get through this.. together".

"T-together" Max responded.

* * *

  
After some time holding and comforting Max calmed down and we walked back my truck.

I start the engine.. and drive.

The town is destroyed, and bodies are everywhere, I looked over Max, but then again the road.

  
I stopped front of two whales, that dinner is... well it's not there anymore.

Max and I got out of the car... walking inside.

"Mom?"

"Chloe?".

"mom oh my god....."

"Oh, Chloe you're alive.." Joyce respond with joy.

"Yeah.. are..are you okay?"

"yes, I'm fine..maybe broken leg or something...

" but Frank is not... he didn't make it. Joyce respond.

"Crap"

"Where..."

"I don't know Chloe" Joyce responded.

"M-mom I-I'm sorry how.."

"Shhh it's alright Chloe... you're safe and alive that's is more important right now".

"Where is Max.. is she.." Joyce asked.

"Yeah she is with me" I looked around and noticed Frank and his dog.

I walked towards him and kneeled... "hey boy."

Soon Mom gets help, and Frank's body covered suddenly we heard a loud scream.

_(shit)_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Max screamed.

* * *

 

"Chloe she needs you right now more than ever" Joyce responded.

"what?"

"Warren didn't make it, and I know he was Max's friend" Joyce responded.

"Sorry I should have told you before she finds it.. but this.. *sigh" Joyce responded.

"No no, it's okay. I go"

I walked towards Max, (idiot I should not have let her alone).

She is shaking and crying, I've never seen her like that, but then nothing like this has happened before. _(my Maxie is it her? I don't know... and now... shut up!_

_she needs me, and I'll be there)_

I sat next to her and put my arm around her, she tried to struggle away, but I held her tighter against me.

"Shhhh shhhh."

"L-let m-me-go" Max responded. and tried to push me away again.

"No shhhh I'm sorry. so sorry"

"H-he..." Max sobbed.

It breaks my heart heard Max this broken, but I was the same when we found Rachel.

Max was there for me, and now I'll be for her.

"I know Max... I know.. I'm here and not letting go".

"Don't look it anymore."

"I-I."

"no shhhh don't talk."

I ran my fingers through Max's hair and caressing her back.

After while she calmed down, and we joined, with the others.

We followed rescue people, so we can go "shelter" where the others were.

There is Dana, Juliet, Kate, me Max, mom, Victoria, Taylor Courtney, Brooke, Stella, etc..

But lot's of people is still missing or confirmed dead.

I sat next to Max and put my arm around her.

"Rest Max"

"I.."

"Shhhh rest now. I take care of you."

She lay down on my lap and closed her eyes. I put my leather around her.

* * *

 

 


	3. Portland

Max is still sleeping, into my lap don't blame her though. I chatted with mom and stroking Max's hair hoping that help keeps her calm and feeling that she is safe.

Mom is beautiful, broken arm, lucky I say like many people here.

David is still missing; I hope he is alright.. yeah me.

"Chloe?" Max asked as she started to stirr.

"I'm here Max; everyone is here."

I helped Max up so she can sit.

* * *

"how you feeling?"

"better I guess" Max responded.

"want to anything, drink food?"

"Thanks Chlo.. water is fine" Max responded.

"Here drink."

"Thanks" Max responded as she takes the water bottle.

I didn't notice mom's smiling face.. until now.

"What?"

"nothing sweetie" Joyce responded.

"Right"

Max stood up and walking a little. I let her.

"mom how I can help her?"

"be there" Joyce responded.

"we should go away a bit.. me and her.. she needs it I need it".

I should stop you right now, but I don't..." Joyce respond.

"You don't?"

"No, you're right she needs to go away, here all is the memory" Joyce responded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Max and I went to a little walk so we can talk a little more discriminating. I want to know what is between us. And is Max ok with our leaving?

Because I leave. I can't be here; even mom is okay.

I take Max hand.

"Max?"

"yes," Max responded.

"What ... what.. is between us?"

"I told you in the cliff. I love you I can't.."

"No no shh shh you don't lose me I promise... I had this feeling... I love you too, but not Like friendship more than that".

"Me too" Max responded.

My heart raced so fast..

I raised my hand and put it against Max's cheek caressing it softly.

I gradually leaned Forward. Still nervous, but soon our lips connected. It was like the first time. Perfect.

_(her lips is so soft, dammnit butterflies.)_

_(it was so different to Rachel's, it's better. now nothing can be between us.)_

Slowly I pulled back, smiling "let's leave Max, together."

"Leave?" Max asked.

"Yeah, there is nothing anymore expect my mom, but she helped the others and was fine with this."

"you and me."

Max smiled. "I love to"

I smiled leaned down for another slow kiss.

* * *

We packed some clothes what we have, food and drinks, Max saying goodbye to Kate, and I to mom.

"Call me sometimes okay?" Kate asked.

"of course Kate.. you too."

"Bye Kate," Max said.

"Bye" Kate responds.

I take Max's hand, and we walked my truck.

After we, buckled our seatbelt, I started the engine.

"Ready?"

"Ready" Max responded.

"Portland here we come."

Max giggled a little

It's good to see her even a bit better mood.

*yawn*

I drove and think about everything, I felt that this finally hit in me, about David may be dead, and mom.. was close to it.

I grip the steering wheel, tight; I didn't even notice how tense I am.

"Chloe we should stop somewhere you need to rest," Max said.

"I'm fine."

"Chloe.. you're not" Max responded.

I said I'm fine!.

I noticed Max winched a little my voice.. (nice going idiot)

"Max I.."

"Fine, it's ok" Max responded.

"Max..."

*no reply*

*sigh*.. soon I found the motel and got us to the room.

* * *

Before I opened our room door, I take Max's hand.

She didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"these past two days, you kept telling me to talk to you, but that working both sides."

"But you had so much going on right now."

"Chloe I love you, so I want to know if something is bothering you " Max responded as she takes my hand.

and we stepped inside the room.

"I"...

"Please Chlo talk to me" Max responded.

*sigh I'm sorry Max."

"but all this shit founding Rachel, the storm.. all it that attracted me too."

"I'm scared that my mom lost another husband.. and I want to.."

I stopped when I noticed Max curled up in the bed.

"Hey shh shhh."

"I'm sorry so so sorry."

"no shhhhh Max shhhh breath, I didn't mean it like that, it's not your fault."

"But it is" Max responded. as her tears rolled down.

"It's not, see this is the reason I didn't want to tell you."

"I don't want to your blaming yourself anymore."

"But the fucking storm was my fault;

I killed so many people."

"your stepdad, Frank, W-warren. I-I.."

And that she buried her face against my chest.

"Shhhhh I'm here."

I ran my fingers through Max's hair and soothed her whispering her ears.

I pulled us down, still holding her.

Soon she falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning 

I woke up because the light came through the motel window. Max is sleeping against my chest. I smiled a little.

even I don't know if there is something to smile.

I hope she feels even a little better than yesterday. 

Soon also Max starts to wake up, she opened her one eyes. 

"Morning" 

"Morning chlo" Max responded. 

"how you sleep?"

"Better" Max responded as she nuzzled her head against my shoulder. 

I wrapped my arm around her giving a tight squeeze. 

"Hungry?"

"yeah, a little" Max responded. 

"Well let's go eat then."

We get up and putting clean clothes and walking to the hotel for Breakfast.

* * *

a middle the breakfast Max's phone starts to ring, so she went to answer it. 

I continued to eat. 

Soon Max came back shaking and crying. 

"Max baby what's wrong?" I asked as I reach her before she fell on the ground. 

"That call was my parents," Max replied. 

"Okay?"

"They want me to come home" Max replied. 

"I-I don't want to go h-home I'm not ready" Max continued. 

"Hey shhhhh it's okay, we figure something out." 

"But what if.. Max start but not finished she buried her face against my chest. 

"No there is no if..we can continue our trip they just have to accept it." 

"yeah you're right" Max replied. 

"Sure I am" 

"yeah yeah," Max replied. as she continues eating her breakfast. 

* * *

 

 


	4. Day in Portland

After we are eating, we headed back to our room.

"Okay. I grab the shower."

"yeah I go after you".. Max responds as she got up, and sat down her computer chair and opened her laptop.

In the shower, I was thinking about Max. Also, this whole situation.

How she can cope with her trauma because I know she had it. *sigh*

I put my clothes on, and hugger to Max from behind. "shower is all yours."

"Thanks, Chlo" Max responded.

I went to downstairs and start to make us breakfast yeah me.

I wanted to do something for Max and us.

Max came downstairs. We started to eat.

"I hope they came out all right."

"I'm sure of it Chlo" Max respond as she took a bite."

"Mmmmm" she continued.

"That good?"

"so good" Max responded.

"Well good then."

After eating, we cleaned up and went to bed.

"what you want to do today?"

"hm Let's go see, about the city, maybe shopping" Max replied.

"That is good an idea."

"But sometimes, I have to call mom" Max replied with a sad tone.

"Hey, that goes all right, I can speak with her."

"Thanks, babe" Max replied.

"Huh.."

"I mean.. shit" Max replied.

"It's okay. I like it."

.

.

.

We had driven and walked around Portland almost three hours.

now we are sitting in the small cafeteria and drinking coffee.

I think about what I can tell Max's parents, so she doesn't need to go home.

However, then again Maybe it's not bad an idea.

"Hey, babe?"

"mhhm?" Max respond.

"Why you don't want to go home?"

Before Max can reply I grabbed her hand, hoping it helps to keep her calm.

"I know my mom Chlo she starts asking questions right away when I step inside the house," Max replied.

"But I'm with you. I can tell her stop if she starts."

"Okay, maybe we can go Seattle and home but later today" Max replied.

"That's fine" I smiled.

I took a sip of my coffee, "I want something to eat, you want anything?"

"bread" Max replied.

"Coming"

"Here"

"Thanks, Chlo" Max replied.

"you're welcome."

After eating and drinking our coffee, we continued our Portland rounds.

.

.

.

.

Max's POV

It's five in the afternoon, I sit in the truck and speaking with my mom. Ready to go home.

"Yes mom we coming home, I don't know how long though."

Vanessa) "We?"

"yes, Chloe is with me like I said earlier."

Vanessa) "Ah right."

"yeah and we have to tell you something, but I tell then."

Vanessa) "Okay"

"Bye now."

Vanessa) bye.

*click*

"How it go?" Chloe asked as she gets inside the truck.

"Fine, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know she sounds somewhat distant."

"Maybe she is Just worried babe" Chloe replied.

"Let's go then?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah"

The car ride was silent, too silence if you ask me, but I don't complain though.

"I'm nervous, but still calm enough, thanks to Chloe.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"hmm-mm?"

"Should we told about us?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, in the morning."

.

.

.

.

Some time is driving we arrived in Seattle. I sigh and get out the car.

Helping Chloe with our bags and we walked hand in hand.

also, I ring the bell.

(Continue next chapter)

 


	5. My girlfriend and first try

Chloe's POV

After Vanessa and Ryan let us in, they hugged their daughter, Ryan hugged even me.

Vanessa another hand just glaring death glares. I don't know why, or maybe I do.

However, that makes a bit difficult about telling Max and me.

However, we sat down on the couch. When Vanessa didn't look,

Max took my hand intertwined our fingers, of course, I don't mind.

I was stroking her knuckles, and letting her know I'm there for her.

"Maxine?" Vanessa said.

Thank god she didn't she didn't watch our hands. Even I want to her watch.

"Max never Maxine, but what?" Max replied.

"What happened" Vanessa asked.

"Mom and dad I know you want to know, but I'm not ready to talk about it" Max replied.

"Just tell us so we can help you"... Vanessa replied.

"No I don't... and now me and Chloe going to my room getting some sleep we can talk in the morning". Max replied.

"But.." Vanessa replied. However, Max and I walked already her room.

* * *

 

"Shhhh calm down babe.. breath."

After we reached Max's room, she brakes down, what I expect already in the downstairs.

"w-whys-she c-can't understand..." Max sobbed.

"Babe she doesn't know what you've been through, only I know."

" I know but why to force me to speak" Max replied.

"Yeah I don't know babe.. but I'm here, we getting through this."

"H-how," Max asked.

"I don't know, somehow... it's okay try to relax a bit I'm here not letting go".

Max closed her eyes I hummed and stroked her hair. Also, Lay next to her.

After some time we just lay on Max's bed, doing nothing, but soon we heard knock the door.

I stood up and opened the door. Vanessa stood there.

"Chloe can I spoke with my daughter now."

"She is not ready, not force her."

"I want to know" Vanessa responded.

"I know! also, she tells you when she is ready."

"Don't force her please."

Soon Ryan came also there.

"Chloe I appreciate what you have taken Care of my daughter" Ryan replied.

"But maybe you should you a motel in this night, So we can talk our daughter" Ryan continued.

DAD NO!

"Maxine it`s the only way I assume" Ryan replied.

"If you threw Chloe out you can be sure I did not speak a word at all" Max continued.

"Hey shhhh, Max, I`m here right here."

"Fine if you can`t fucking wait when I`m ready to talk about everything. Max start.

I caressed her arm. Leaned her ear so she can only hear me.

"I love you. I`m here right by your side."

Max smiled and nodded and got up sitting position.

* * *

 

"I-I have been drugger kidnapped, he took a sick photo of M-me, we found Chloe`s friend died.

Then we barely survived huge tornado which wiped away our home, and many people including my one of my Friend.

So now when I`m own safe home, and Chloe, you forced me speaking, that all.

I want to be here, and not thinking about what happened even one a little time.

"But now you have to hear well now you heard.. happy?" Max replied and took a deep breath.

"Maxine.." Vanessa start a bit shock

"MAX!" Max replied.

"Of course we don`t are happy, we just wanted to know what happened, and why you`re upset," Vanessa replied.

"Mom do I have I ever left without telling things?" Max asked.

"No.," Vanessa replied.

"here you go"... Max replied.

"now I`m even more upset and.." Max continued but stopped when she feels my hand her own.

I don`t care right now about Ryan and Vanessa.

However, still, I noticed Vanessa`s look.

"yes, mom It`s like what it looks like" Chloe is my girlfriend.

"W-what you`re..." Vanessa start.

"Gay?" yes mom.. Max replied.

"I-I need to process about this" Vanessa said.

"M-mom do you not agreed who I am?" Max asked.

"You`re not" Vanessa replied.

"VANESSA!" Ryan cut in.

* * *

 

We left the house for a walk Max needed fresh air, and be honest so do I...

We walked hand and hand along the park what we found.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah just shocked, that she said that, I just thought that she loves me" Max replied.

"Hey don`t she loves you I`m sure of it. I don`t know maybe it`s me. I mean how I look and act".

"It`s whatever you are still you... and I love you" Max replied.

" I love you too."

We continued to walk and just enjoyed the calm night and each other.

soon we sat down nearby bench I looked the night sky and smiled wondering what Dad does right now.

Chloe?" Max asked.

yo?"

"Do you still smoke?" Max asked a bit nervous.

(what.. she asked did I head right.. ) "yes.."

"No, I mean.," Max responded.

Then it hit me like a train, "you mean weed?"

Max only nodded.

"yeah.. why?"

"I thought maybe I want to try it.. just this one time. so relax a bit" Max replied.

"well if you want then we try."

"Are you sure Max?"

"I.. yeah, it's time, and if it relaxes. I can Encounter things Later. Max respond.

"Okay then, I can show you how you do it okay?"

"Okay," Max answered.

I put the joint between my lips, took a drag and holding it in a little while and exhaled... I took Max's other hand and handed the joint to her.

"the first time is difficult, but try to hold it in."

I watched when Max raised her hand a little heist, but soon put that joint between her lips, t

took a drag couching almost immediately.

"Shh It's okay... you can try again if you want to."

Max tried again and was able to hold it in. We shared the rest.

* * *

 

Soon it`s hit Max and me of course. We walk back to my truck.

We sat on my truck and chatted about everything.. laughing and enjoyed each other.

I watched Max if she is okay. However, everything was okay.

"how you feeling?"

"hungry".. and I feel.. interesting" Max responded.

" I snort well duh... but want to go eat somewhere?" because you`re still. you know.. "

"yes I know... gosh what I have done.." Max replied as she starts to chuckle.

I giggled too, and put my keys and start the engine.

"Are... you okay to drive," Max asked.

I snort "dude."

"I wanted to be sure" Max responded.

"It's okay silly. I gave Max's a kiss before the drive back to a road.

It was a bit late, and that`s why it was a little hard to find the food place which is open.

however, soon we found it small grill.

We order to food and two Cokes. So started to eat.

After eating, we just sat there.

Both of us also start to go down out high. Maybe It was time to go back.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Max replied.

I drove us to back Max parents was already sleeping so we headed back Max`s room.

Max is sitting on her bed. I start to pull my shirt off so I can put my night clothes.

I noticed that Max`s is staring at me... I can`t help but smirk.

"Like what you see?"

"crap. I wasn't.. I mean... damn!" MAx stuttered.

I laugh "chillax babe it`s okay you`re allowed to watch... I mean you´re my girlfriend now.

"Like.. I took her hand and guided it under my shirt and shiever a bit.. "all of me, is allowed to you watch okay?"

"O-okay" Max replied.

* * *

 

After some kissing and cuddling Max fell asleep against my chest, I stroke her hair. I didn't sleep much that night.

Too much thinking but tomorrow I start to look at work, and a place where we can live. Just me and my love.


End file.
